Ran
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Black | hair = Black | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Soul Society, 2nd Division | occupation = | previous occupation = 2nd Division Member | team = | previous team = 2nd Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | family = | clan = | status = Active | shikai = Sensu | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Ran (乱, meaning revolt) is a former of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. He went into self exile in the after meeting Benkei and Kichō Musashibō. Appearance Ran is tall and skinny with long black hair and sharp features.First Act: Recruiting the Beasts He wears a tight black uniform similar to but slightly different from the standard attire for Onmitsukidō operatives, with the back cut out in a similar manner to how wore hers in the past. Personality Ran is eager to improve himself as well as impress himself upon Benkei and Kichō. He exhibits great enthusiasm during training, but was quickly startled and tended to become overly emotional; demonstrated when Rosuto casually informed that he'd put roughly two-hundred Onmitsukidō members to the sword. History Prior to joining Benkei and Kichō in exile Ran served in the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 as well as the Onmitsukidō. During a solitary mission to the he met Benkei and Kichō who, after easily overpowering him, gave him the ultimatum: join them as exiles or die for discovering them. Ran chose to join them and thereafter became their student. Synopsis :Main Article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. War Tales Beast Tales *First Act: Recruiting the Beasts Powers and Abilities : Ran possesses high levels of spiritual power; enough not to be overwhelmed by the arrival of a Captain of Rosuto's caliber. Zanjutsu: Ran possesses some skill with a blade, though his true skills lies in his unerring accuracy should he decide to throw his sealed or released Zanpakutō. He is a master of long-range swordsmanship, using feints and clever maneuvers at close-range to evade his target and break away from them before then overwhelming them with a single throw. Enhanced Speed: As a former member of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13 and an operative of the Onmitsukidō, Ran is both quite and agile; easily keeping pace with the larger Benkei. Zanpakutō Sensu (扇子, Folding fan). Ran's Zanpakutō takes the form of a with a circular guard and black hilt wrapping. He commonly wears it strapped across his lower back at a slight angle. *' :' Ran releases his Zanpakutō without uttering a release command, suggesting that he has already achieved his Bankai level; though this remains unconfirmed. Its form is that of a katana with four intersecting blades with curved edges, giving it the appearance of a vague circle. Each blade also possesses a hilt and guard identical to its sealed form and while Ran has suggested they are for more than just decoration, he has yet to unveil the true reason his Zanpakutō takes this form. :Shikai Special Ability: Sensu can be used at close range as a traditional weapon, though its unique shape makes it difficult; often leading Ran not to engage in close quarters. However, when he does, its shape makes it ideal for entrapping a foes weaponry. Usually he throws Sensu like a boomerang with great accuracy, manipulating its path by bouncing it off solid surfaces to catch his foes off guard. Sensu has also demonstrated the ability to self-levitate, though Ran deliberately downplays this particular trait for potentially fatal surprise assaults. :*'Heki' (劈, Break): Sensu's true power is its ability to split into four separate blades which control themselves by following the thought patterns of Ran himself, enabling precise attacks from long-range. Each blade is surrounded by spiritual energy and sharpened tremendously, with the energy giving the spinning blades the appearance of a stream-like projectile. *' :' Unknown. Ran releases his Shikai without a verbal command, something which is impossible without having first achieved Bankai. He has, however, never shown or admitted to having learned it. Behind the Scenes References & notes